Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 17
In a lone hospital... (Wolfgang sits in an empty hospital, still thinking about his whole family.) Crysemtion Volf) Silence break...Wolfgang, everything’s fine, Aaron will be okay... (Wolfgang doesn’t answer.) Crysemtion Volf) This again...Really? I may be tired, but this is annoying. Wolfgang) Well, life’s annoying. Life involves so many problems, it’s just...*Looks down* Crysemtion Volf) Thinking about anything wrong isn’t always the best, be optimistic and wait and see what happens next... Nurse) Excuse me... Wolfgang) I would, but Aaron...My son... Nurse) Excuse me... Wolfgang) *Looks up* Uh...Little close? Nurse) Sorry, you may now see your son... Wolfgang) Okay, thanks. Nurse) *Head tilts* You’re welcome. In Neo Bakugan City, a landscape full of rubble and debris of broken down buildings and trees, a Bakugan, Solaris, and brawler, Nexus, stand with another brawler named Blade and his Bakugan Draypent... Nexus) Look at all of this destruction...it’s unbelievable, yet I should have foreseen something like this eventually happening. Blade) *Looks around* I don’t think BRAWL would have the guts to launch a nuke on their own home city, and the Order of Dragons doesn’t prefer quick attacks, they like to take things slow and steady. Solaris) *Crushes a rock in his hand* I wanted to be the one who burns this city down, but now look at it! The city’s nothing but a wasteland! Nexus) You never said anything about burning down Neo Bakugan City, silly Solaris. Draypent) *Hisses* Yeah, Solaris is too CHICKEN to pull off such an incredible feat! BOK BOK! Blade) Pipe down, Draypent. You’re one to talk, you were afraid of attacking even BRAWL’s headquarters. (Solaris glows dark red.) Solaris) What the heck? Why am I glowing red?! Nexus) Are you embarrassed that Draypent’s called you a chicken, or are you subconsciously activating your Prodigal Aurora out of anger? Demonic Tigator) DIE CHICKEN! Visolem Bling) *Smacks Tigator’s back with his sword* I COMMIT THE VIOLENCE HERE! (Demonic Tigator angles towards the ground, falling towards Solaris’ gut.) Solaris) So you’re the one who turned me into a laser light show! *Bashes the side of Tigator’s face, sending him flying into a boulder* Visolem Bling) …*Flies towards Tigator, Arric on his back* Demonic Tigator) *Getting back up* THAT SOUL OF YOURS IS MY TAKINGS! *Charges towards Solaris* Arric) Bling, just land... (Bling lands, with Arric getting of his back.) (Draypent shoots over and coils himself around Bling’s body, preventing movement.) (Nexus and Blade approach Arric, as Solaris blocks Tigator’s charge.) (Tigator bounces off Solaris’ arms and onto the ground, staring Solaris down with drool coming out of his mouth.) Solaris) What’s wrong with you, you sadistic freak? *Fires a fireball from his mouth at Tigator* Demonic Tigator) FEED ME! *Uses his bladed tail to slash the fireball in half, making it disperse* I WANT IT! *Swings bladed tail at Solaris* Solaris) Haha, this is easy! I bet you won’t be able to get a real ability out of me! *Blocks Tigator’s tail with his arm* Demonic Tigator) *Turns counterclockwise, facing Solaris again* I SMELL SOMETHING COCKY! *Charges towards Solaris’ knee, going for a headbutt* Solaris) Tsk, tsk, low strikes aren’t very effective on strong opponents. *Elbows the top of Tigator’s head, sending him crashing into the ground* Demonic Tigator) *Slowly gets up, but stops movement halfway* TSK, TSK...BITE YOUR LEG! *Bites Solaris’ leg* Solaris) *Yells* BACK OFF, PUSSY CAT! *Stomps on Tigator’s head* (Tigator stays clenched on Solaris’ leg.) (Solaris lifts his leg, along with Tigator’s body, into the air, then kicks Tigator’s stomach with the same leg.) (Tigator’s bladed tail smacks Solaris’ head.) (Tigator flies off of Solaris’ leg and falls to the ground, while Solaris grabs his head in pain.) Demonic Tigator) ABILITY TWO! *Eyes glow purple* (Suddenly, purple flames grow on Solaris’ body.) Demonic Tigator) MY PRETTIES, DEVOUR HIM! Solaris) *Screams* FLYING MONKEYS MY ***! *Is consumed by the flames* (Tigator glows red, stealing Solaris’ soul’s energy.) Nexus) *To Arric* Why have you attacked us out of the blue for no reason? We haven’t caused you any harm, in fact, we don’t even know you. Arric) That’s Tigator for you. *Sighs* Apparently you’re lying because the fireball your Bakugan used was the one that’s been hitting Tigator a few times. One time during a brawl against some Steven guy, who thought we were criminals and another a short time ago. Nexus) I don’t recall ever attacking you, I even have my accomplice, Blade, here as a witness. Arric) It kind of so- *Kicks Nexus’ gut* (Blade clotheslines Arric as Nexus crouches down and kicks Arric’s legs, knocking him over.) Visolem Bling) UNCALLED FOR! *Trying to get out of Draypent’s hold* Draypent) *Hisses* SORRY, BUT THERE’S NO POSSIBLE WAY YOU CAN BREAK FREE! >:D Visolem Bling) Don’t know what you’re talking about. I know the easiest way to break out, Snaky. Draypent) *Hisses and compresses Bling’s body harder* YOU CAN’T BREAK OUT BECAUSE YOU’RE A CHICKEN, JUST LIKE SOLAR CHICKEN OVER THERE! Visolem Bling) *Flashes brightly, turning into liquid, coming out of Draypent’s grip* Huh? I broke free. *Flashes and turns to liquid, going back into Draypent’s clutch* See, I can break free. Draypent) *Flustered* Well, uh, um...JUST STAY THERE, BLING CHICKEN! Visolem Bling) I could beat those two chickens up...You know, slash them in half, but I’ll let Tigator do all this...YOU HEAR ME TIGATOR! Demonic Tigator) HAHAHAHA, THIS IS GREAT! *Stares at Solaris, turning the purple flames into red flames* (The red flames burn Solaris’ body.) Solaris) Rrgh...enough with the theatrics! Quasar Beam! *Charges a red beam in his mouth, then fires it at Tigator’s head* Demonic Tigator) FOOD! *Jumps into the blast, absorbing as much as he can, but is fired out* (Tigator falls back, crashing into the ground.) Demonic Tigator) I WANT MORE! *Rolls on the ground, getting back up afterwards* MORE ENERGY, I WANT MORE SOUL! *Charges towards Solaris* Solaris) Like I said before, BACK OFF! Tail Mace! *The tip of his tail transforms into a spiked club, then swings his tail at Tigator* (Tigator turns his body around, causing his bladed tail to collide with the spiked club.) (A spin off occurs, with Tigator turning out.) (Solaris’ mace smashes into Tigator’s face.) (Tigator flies backwards.) Solaris) Time for some target practice! Scatter Shot! *Rapidly fires baseball-sized fireballs from his mouth at the midair Tigator* (The first baseball-sized fireball hits Tigator.) (Tigator crashes into the ground, sliding on his back.) (The second fireball passes Tigator.) (Tigator gets up, just with a fireball to his face.) Demonic Tigator) *Shakes his head* *****! *Eats the fourth fireball* Delicious...BUT *****, YOU’RE GETTING IT NOW! *Head raises into the air, gathering flames* (Tigator gets hit by a fifth, sixth, and seventh fireball, lowering his head afterwards.) Demonic Tigator) *Flames coming out of his mouth* NOW DIE! *Releases a large, dark-red, fiery beam towards Solaris* Solaris) Heeeey, are you copying my attacks? THAT’S PLAGIARISM!!! *Creates a red screen in front of his body that blocks the beam* Demonic Tigator) … *Spikes shoot off his body* (Flames come out of the back of each spike and run rampid towards Solaris.) Solaris) Looks like I need a larger shield... *Creates a spherical shield around his body that blocks the spikes* Demonic Tigator) …*Eyes turn dark red, making the shield glow dark red* BOOM, BOOM! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (The shield explodes countless times, protecting Solaris from as much damage as possible.) (Smoke erupts around the area.) (Tigator charges into the smoke.) (Tigator is thrown out of the smoke almost immediately after entering it, and slides on the ground.) Solaris) Don’t attack me while my vision is impaired! That’s dirty fighting! *Spits on the ground* THAT’S WHAT I THINK OF YOU, FOOL! Demonic Tigator) FEED ME! *Charges towards Solaris* Solaris) Then how about a nice KNUCKLE SANDWICH! *Punches Tigator square in the face* (Tigator goes past Solaris, turning to his ball form.) (Tigator’s ball form lands on the ground, rolling ) (Solaris looks back, realizing he won and turns back to Nexus, gloating.) (Tigator comes out of his ball form, charging into Solaris’ leg.) (Solaris’ leg gives way, making his knee slam into the ground.) (The ground starts to rumble.) (Tigator scratches Solaris’ left leg rapidly, cutting the back of his leg open.) (Armored vehicles slowly arise in the close distance.) Demonic Tigator) MORE FOOD! (Bakugan are thrown from the vehicle, coming out of their ball forms. Cannons are also coming out of the roofs from some of the armored vehicles, labeled BRAWL.) Demonic Tigator) *Drooling* HUNGRY! Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 18 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 17 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:R-Evolutions Category:Wolf's Story Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Arric Category:Demonic Tigator Category:Visolem Bling